1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit and method for energizing a solenoid for a predetermined energizing period, and more particularly, it relates to a circuit and method for energizing a solenoid in a point of sale terminal having a solenoid-operated cash drawer for a predetermined energizing period.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the use of software to control the operation of electronic business machines, such as Point of Sale (POS) terminals, has become widespread. For example, the software can be used to generate an energizing signal which will energize a solenoid to open a cash drawer. Typically, the solenoid will remain energized until the software terminates the energizing signal. A fault or malfunction in the software may cause the software to fail to terminate the energizing signal, thereby causing the solenoid to remain energized. The solenoid may become damaged if the solenoid is energized for a period that exceeds its duty cycle. A user may have to spend a considerable amount of time and expense to repair the solenoid and the cash drawer before the POS terminal can function properly again.